Tea Party
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Five year old Buffy Summers love Tea Parties with her friends. What happens when a roudier child tries to horn in. Bad summary but give it a chance ONESHOT


Tea Party

It was a warm spring day and perfect weather for children to play at the park, being a Saturday all the mothers and Babysitters had taken their kids to the park; the perfect place to entertain them and give the parents a break.

Five year old Buffy Summers sat in the grass, a checkered blanket laid out beneath her. Her dolls all propped up to form a circle around her. In the center was a toy tea set. Buffy picked up the tea pot and pretended to pour tea into the cups.

"Would you like some more Tea Mr. Gordo?" Buffy asked politely. She was speaking to the pink stuffed pig opposite her. "Why thank you Buffy!" She squeaked as if the pig was responding. She poured air into his cup and then placed a pretend cookie on his plate.

"These cookies are delicious. I've made them myself." She said to the Barbie doll beside her. She placed a cookie on her plate too. "What kind? Why chocolate chip of course" Buffy laughed.

"Hi Buffy!" Buffy looked up and smiled. A small red-headed child in light blue overalls was standing over her. A little boy with messy brown hair and dirt on his face stood slightly beside her.

"Willow! Xander!" Buffy jumped to her feet and hugged willow, then Xander.

"Careful Buff! Not so tight!" Xander wheezed. Buffy giggled and let go of him.

"You guys want to join my tea party?" She asked enthusiastically. Willows face lit up.

"Oh I love tea parties! I want to play!" Buffy smiled and made room for Willow. The two girls sat down and then looked up at Xander who was still standing over them looking hesitant. "Don't you want to play with us Xander?"

"Guys don't have tea parties!" He groaned. Buffy and Willow looked at him blankly. "Fine but I'm taking the pigs seat." He said stubbornly. He shoved Mr. Gordo to the side and plopped down. Buffy snatched up Mr. Gordo and glared at Xander.

"It's ok Mr. Gordo," She said stroking the pig's fur. She placed him down between Willow and her. Xander sighed and leaned back on his hands.

"So what do Girls do at tea parties?" Xander asked.

"Sh! First I have to introduce you!" Buffy Whined, Willow giggled and looked over at Xander who sighed again. "This is Mr. Gordo, not the _pig_" Buffy said. "This is Barbie. That's Missy the bunny—"

Xander picked up the elephant next to him and held It up. "I didn't know Cordelia was invited to the tea party." Buffy and Willow laughed.

"That's Marvin, Xander" Buffy giggled. "Ok so now that I've introduced you let me give you both some Tea and Cookies."

"Ooh there's Cookies?" Xander asked excitedly sitting up straight.

"Of course, put your hands out." Buffy reached into the basket beside her and pretended to pull out some cookies. She placed one in Willow's out stretched hand and then reached for Xander.

"There's nothing in your hand." Xander looked down at his empty hand confused.

"Yeah, cause they're Pretend cookies!" she looked at Willow.

"Xander you have to use your imagination." Willow looked at the sad look on Xander's face. "Besides, I'm sure my babysitter will you give a cookie when get back to my house later ok?"

"This is lame." Xander whined. "This why boys don't play tea Party. " He whined.

"Xander!" Buffy looked at him sternly. "You're ruining the party. Just have fun." She turned to Willow and poured her some pretend Tea. "So Willow I love what you've done with your hair!"

"What have I done with it?" Willow said confused.

"I don't know, my mom says it to her friends all the time. I think it's just what grown-ups say." Buffy shrugged. "

"Oh. Ok." Willow laughed. "I like what you've done to your hair too!" The two girls burst into giggles.

"What'cha doing?" Buffy and Willow stopped giggling and looked up.

The little girl standing over them had a head full of wild curly dark hair, and dirt on her face to match the scratch across her swollen cheek. She blew some of her hair out of her face as she folded her arms over her chest. She was wearing ratty, torn jeans and a stained black t-shirt, luckily the color made the stains harder to see. There were scrapes on her arms and scabs on her elbow. The knees in her jeans were worn down.

"Hello Faith." Buffy said in mock politeness. "We're having a tea party." Buffy said flatly. Her tone making it clear she wasn't inviting Faith to join them. Faith dropped down between Buffy and Willow banging into them with her knees as she tried to sit cross legged. "You're on Mr. Gordo!" Buffy shrieked pushing Faith slightly and grabbing the pig from under her but.

"Don't have a bitch fit, B" Faith said repositioning herself and knocking over all the plates and cups on the blanket. Buffy glared at Faith.

"You said a bad word." Willow said quietly. Faith looked at Willow and grinned.

"Yeah, so?" She leaned in close to Willow so that they were almost nose to nose. "Who's gonna tell? You?" She waited her face unreadable. Willow whimpered and dropped her gaze scooting back from Faith. Faith laughed, she looked over at Xander who was watching the three of them nervously.

"Aren't you a bit too much of a I don't know boy to be having a tea party?" She raised one eyebrow; she'd been practicing that in the mirror all week.

"That's what I told them…"Xander started to say but then looking at Willow he stopped. "I don't mind though. They're my friends."

Faith shrugged and looked to Buffy with a smile on her face. "I never played tea party before. So what do you do?"

"WE have tea and cookies. You can go have your own tea party." Buffy said angrily. "Nobody invited you, Faith"

"Well, Fine! I don't want to play with you and your stupid toys anyway!" Faith screamed getting to her feet. She kicked the blanket sending the plastic plates and cups flying.

"No! Don't do that!" Buffy cried getting to her feet. "Pick them up!" Faith looked at her like she was crazy.

"No way!" Faith spat. "You wanted your stupid party fine. I crashed it so there!" She said kicking dirt everywhere. Willow jumped to her feet shrieking and ran to stand behind Xander.

"Faith!" Buffy shrieked. She glared at Faith and reached over and pinched her hard on the arm. Faith screamed and backed away from Buffy. "You're just jealous cause I have friends and toys to play with."

Faith's face turned bright red and she rubbed her arm where Buffy had pinched her. Her other hand balled into a fist her tiny knuckles turning white. "I ought to deck you!"

"Go ahead! I'll tell my mommy on you!" Buffy said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't care! And I don't care about y-your stupid friends," Faith yelled pointing at Willow and Xander who were just standing watching in shock. "Or your stupid toys!" Faith shrieked louder her entire body shaking. She looked around breathing hard. She reached down and grabbed Buffy's Barbie doll.

"Give that back!" Buffy yelled.

"This is just a stupid toy!" Faith started waving it around and smacking it against her legs. She shrieked and ripped the head off the toy. "Stupid! Stupid! TOY!"

Buffy started crying, tears running down her face. "You killed her! You killed my doll!" Buffy ran and tackled Faith to the ground. She pinned her to the ground screaming at her. The two girls rolled around in the dirt screaming.

Willow ran away in tears. "Mrs. Summers!" She yelled. Xander watched Willow run off before trying to break them apart.

"Buff don't! No!" He tried to pull Buffy off Faith. "Faith stop biting her!" He groaned pushing Faith's face off Buffy's arm. Xander screamed as he got pulled in under them.

"What's going on?" Joyce asked running over. She pulled Buffy off of Faith. Willow rushed over to Xander's side and threw her arm's around her neck.

"Mommy she started it!" Buffy cried, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "She ruined my tea party. And she killed my Barbie!"

Faith got to her feet tripping on the ripped parts in her jeans. She brushed her hair out of her face and looked fearfully up at Joyce. She handed the broken bits of toy to her. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Joyce took the doll, but didn't know what to say.

Faith looked at Buffy and wiped away a tear before it had the chance to fall. "I just wanted to play with you!" Faith turned and ran out of the park. Buffy stood there clinging to the leg of her mom's pant's as she watched the little girl disappear down the road. No parent chasing after her. And Buffy felt bad. Maybe she hadn't given Faith a fair chance.

"We're going home Buffy." Joyce said sternly. "Say goodbye to Willow and Xander and pack up your toys." Buffy obeyed, tuning out the rest of her mom's lecture about playing nice and sharing, and how she should of let Faith join in. All stuff Buffy knew.

* * *

Authors Note: I got this idea a few hours ago and it sort of took on a life of it's own. Originally it was just sparked by saying how "Buffy and Faith would probably fight over dolls, except Faith would probably rip the heads off." and Bam the story was born lol. I think they're all pretty in character. It's hard to write for characters at a young age. I had to keep re writing Faith and Xander particularly I didn't want her to come off to mean or it wouldn't be believable she really just wanted to play with them. And Xander I didn't want him to be too rude because he would play with them even though it's girl. But I wanted him to still be reluctant. So please let me know what you think. For now just a Oneshot.


End file.
